


Until the Day it Becomes a Pumpkin

by Naiira_Harlow



Series: The Halfbreed Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiira_Harlow/pseuds/Naiira_Harlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nalavain Harlow never knew her parents, it made her an easy Gryffindor and a great friend to the one and only Harry Potter.  Thing is, she has a secret, she isn't exactly human.  Enter Draco Malfoy, a boy of pureblood who falls madly in love with the halfbreed.  With the help of Raven, the Slytherin Outcast, he hopes to steal the heart of the beautiful lioness, but some things don't always work out the way we want them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: In Which tension is high

It came with the mail in late August, a letter summoning Sev and I to Grimmwald Place. The letter was signed by the headmaster himself. I had packed quickly and we had apparated. No one would tell me what was going on, but the house was a buzz with order members. Some stopped to say hello as they ran around, others blew right past. Whatever was going on, it was big. I found myself worried. After Voldemort had been confirmed risen by Harry, people were either calling him crazy or getting the hell out of dodge. Had he finally struck? I worried like this for almost three days until the Weasleys arrived with Hermione.  
“Oh thank goodness Nala! It’s good to find you safe.” Mrs. Weasley had pulled me into the tightest hug of my life.  
“Can’t…breathe…” She released me only to have Hermione attack me. Her hug was less breathtaking which I was thankful for.  
“Is Harry here yet?” She looked around, her eyes full of worry.  
“Why do I have a feeling you know what’s going on?” I asked. Hermione froze.  
“No one told you?” She asked.  
“No, everybody has been running around like chickens with their heads cut off. It seems that there wasn’t anytime to tell me anything. Is Harry in trouble?” Hermione waved her hand over her face as if to dismiss the idea.  
“Not exactly.” Ron piped in, his voice squeaking slightly.  
“Well are you going to tell me or beat around the bush?” I asked impatiently. Hermione and Ron exchanged looks.  
“You can’t tell Harry, Dumbledore made us promise not to.” I didn’t say anything, hoping that they would take my silence as an agreement.

“Well, Harry got attacked by a Dementor.” My jaw dropped.  
“Are you kidding?! Is he okay?!” I asked. It had been a little while since Harry had contacted me.  
“He’s fine, but his cousin was involved. Harry saved his life, but he used magic to do it.” I raised an eyebrow.  
“So? Self defense right?” Hermione shook her head.  
“He’s being suspended from school until Fudge holds a hearing on the nature of using magic in front of his cousin.” I wanted to slap that man.  
“He saved that boys life and his own! Fudge is going to pay for that.” The last part I said more to myself than to Hermione or Ron.  
“They can’t prove there were Dementors and after the Triwizard Tournament…” I knew where Hermione was going with this. The ministry thought Harry was crazy because he said he saw Voldemort rise again. Out of fear they had shunned him and now they were persecuting him by any means necessary.  
“So he’s coming here?” I asked. Hermione nodded.  
“This evening if I’m correct. Tonks and Moody went to get him.” I nodded. Ron stayed quiet, staring at his toes.  
“How long have you known?” Ron glanced up and looked carefully at Hermione.  
“Since the letter was sent out expelling Harry so about three days ago.” Ron muttered. I looked at them incredulously.  
“And you didn’t tell Harry? He’s probably going out of his mind thinking he isn’t coming back to school!” I started wondering where I had left Archimedes. Harry needed to know immediately! Hermione grabbed my arm.  
“You can’t, we promised Dumbledore.” I ripped my arm from her fingers before glaring at her.  
“I didn’t promise anyone anything.” I snarled lowly before turning and running up the stairs to find Archimedes. He usually liked to roost in the higher rooms when he wasn’t out hunting. I walked up to the top room and entered. The peeling gray wall paper didn’t help the already boring décor. Archimedes was perched on his tree stand in the corner. When I entered the room he looked up with one of his bright yellow eyes.

“Sorry Archimedes, but this is urgent.” He watched me walk over to my trunk and pull out a piece of paper and quill. There was a slamming of the door downstairs and strained voices. I wrote quickly, but when I had finished the note Fred and George barged in.  
“Mum told us to come up here.”  
“All of us.” George finished. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the twins clamored into the room. Ron cleared his throat and moved to reveal a rather disgruntled looking Harry.  
“Harry!” I practically threw myself at him. He was wearing a button up top that was bright blue and way too big for him and a pair of blue jeans. His hair was messy as always and his emerald green eyes were surrounded by shadow. Harry wrapped his arms around my back. I hadn’t realized how late it was when the others arrived, he must have come shortly after I ran upstairs.  
“Hermione already explained, I appreciate that though.” He nodded towards the very sloppy letter explaining that he was not expelled. I grinned.  
“Well I didn’t promise anything to anyone and even if I did you deserve to know.” I saw Hermione stare down at the floor out of the corner of my eye.  
“So what’s going on that you all invaded the upstairs room?” I asked. The twins rolled their eyes.  
“Mum said we had to come up here so we wouldn’t interrupt the meeting.” Ginny explained. I nodded. Harry however looked slightly confused.  
“What meeting?”  
“The Order of the Phoenix, blimey Harry I forget how little you know.” Hermione and I glared at Ron about the last comment.  
“Who are the Order of the Phoenix?” Harry asked.  
“The Order is a group of wizards who helped stop Voldemort before. They are kind of Aurors without the restrictions of the ministry.” I explained. Harry nodded.  
“And they have forbidden us from sitting in.”  
“But they never said anything about listening in.” Fred wiggled his eyebrows as he pulled a small flesh colored lump from his pocket and held it out for us to look at it. It was an ear! Or at least that was what it looked like. The fleshy thing had a string attached to it that Fred stretched on the fleshy faux ear.  
“Extendable Ears, we’ve been developing these for a while. They can listen in on anything within a short radius. What do you say we test them out?” Fred pulled more strings from the top of them all and handed one to each of us. We walked out onto the staircase landing and began extending the ear until it reached the first floor. Fred and George stuck the end of the string in their ear and the rest of us followed suit. For a few moments I couldn’t hear anything until a buzzing sound started to become clearer as if tuning into a radio station. The conversation was hurried and at first confusing as everyone was talking at once.

“Now now calm down we don’t need to panic.” Mr. Weasley spoke.  
“Are you kidding me Arthur?! Now is the perfect time to panic! Not only is he after Harry, but now that too? You don’t think he could…”  
“No, we made sure it’s safe, they both are.” It was Sirius this time, his voice calm and careful.  
“Are we sure? Is there no way…”  
“Only the owner can pick it up, you know that Molly.” Lupin cooed, trying to calm her.  
“Oh what I wouldn’t give to make sure…” There was some sort of interference.  
“Crookshanks no!” Said tabby cat was playing with the dangling ear, batting at it so the signal went in and out. Hermione swept her arms, tried to scold the cat, but he bit down onto the ear and ripped it away from the fleshy strings, carrying it off.  
“Bad Crookshanks!” Hermione called quietly down the stairs. We pulled the strings back up and George placed them in his pocket. As if on cue the door downstairs opened and the Order came pouring out. We scuttled back into the room before anyone could see us.  
“What do you think they were talking about?” Ron asked. We all shrugged.  
“It sounds to me like You-Know-Who is after something.” Hermione quipped.  
“Yes, but what and why?” Ginny asked.  
“That’s always the big question isn’t it?” Mrs. Weasley called us down a few seconds later. I took a seat on the other side of Lupin, across from Harry.  
“You might want to show him, he’ll find out sooner or later.” Moody muttered from his spot staring at the wall. Kingsley straightened out a newspaper and handed it to him. On the front cover was a large picture of Harry at the end of the Triwizard Tournament with a large caption reading “The Boy Who Lies.”  
“He’s been smearing Dumbledore too. Anyone who openly thinks the Dark Lord has risen again.” Sirius took a sip from his goblet.  
“But Why?” Harry asked, frustrated.  
“Fudge is determined to quash any ideas of the Dark Lords return out of fear. His better reason has been twisted by it.” Lupin explained. I knew why Sev hadn’t stayed, but I rather wish I could have talked to him about this.  
“And if Fudge continues he won’t be able to handle the upcoming danger. The Dark Lord will try to recruit others, not just witches and wizards, but all manner of dark creatures. We’ve been recruiting as well, but it isn’t always about that.” Sirius explained. Moody cleared his throat.  
“We think he’s after something this time, something he didn’t have before.”  
“You mean like a weapon?” Sirius was about to answer when Mrs. Weasley cut in.  
“Oh stop it he’s just a boy! If you are going to tell him more you might as well induct him into the order now.” She picked up the paper and crumpled it up. Harry looked frustrated.  
“Good, I want to fight.” Sirius looked pleased beyond reason. The rest of the dinner went by quickly and we all went to bed around the same time. I pulled Harry aside though before bed.  
“Listen Harry, I know this year is going to be hard and I want to help.” He raised an eyebrow.  
“You already do help Nala, a lot actually.” He grinned, but I could tell he was faking it. I shook my head.  
“As part nymph I have some special powers that humans don’t. Through touch I can relieve tension by sharing our minds. I know it seems a bit strange, but if you ever need a weight off your shoulders, you don’t have to carry it alone.” I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. He placed his hand over mine.  
“I’ll keep that in mind, goodnight Nala.”  
“Goodnight, sweet dreams Harry.”

 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I wasn’t allowed to attend Harry’s hearing, none of us were. Mr. Weasley saw him into the Deparment of Mysteries and then we waited outside on the bench. Hermione had refused to come because of her apprehensive nature and the other Weasleys were still in bed at the time. I had snuck up on the two leaving and insisted I go or I’d pull my hair out. Mr. Weasley agreed. We hadn’t been there long when a tall sweeping figure appeared. The platinum blond hair was unmistakable.  
“Weasley, I didn’t know you had two daughters, I thought your home was already full.” Lucius Malfoy was a generally attractive man, but his personality made him uglier than a toadstool. His long platinum blond hair was well groomed and floated down his back. He was wearing a pair of pristine black robes and his usual silver snake headed cane. I wanted to punch him square in that pointed nose of his.  
“She isn’t mine Malfoy, not that it’s your business.” Mr. Weasley snorted. I watched Mr. Malfoy’s eyes dart across my frame.  
“Yes well, god only knows how you would cope with another offspring.” I stood up, my head held high as I stared Mr. Malfoy down.  
“With all do respect Mr. Malfoy, it would be an honor to be anywhere near as wonderful as the Weasleys.” I wasn’t trying to overstep my bounds, but I was having trouble keeping my temper in check. Lucius popped his jaw, looking disgusting.  
“I suppose you have a right to your, misguided opinions. If you will excuse me.” He pushed past us and walked off to the lift at the end of the hall. I took my seat and let out a deep breath.  
“You really are a good kid Nala.” Mr. Weasley was smiling weakly.  
“I hate him so much. If we weren’t in the ministry I’d clock him good.” I grumbled. Mr. Weasley chuckled.  
“We’d all like to see that, a teenage girl beating Lucius’s face in.” The door to the courtroom opened not a few minutes later and Harry came out with a relieved look on his face.  
“Well?”  
“I’m going back to Hogwarts.”  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

September the first crept up on us so quickly it was almost unexpected. Harry’s hearing had finished, but the Daily Prophet was spouting frivolous lies about him being nuts. There was going to be a lot of mess this year and probably not just in the form of our usual nemesis Draco Malfoy. Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley insisted on escorting us to the train, just in case. Sirius followed in dog form.  
“Padfoot, are you barking mad?!” Moody grunted as they moved through the crowds of people. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and I went on while Harry stayed back to speak to his godfather. I had promised to save him a seat. We ran through the pillar between platforms nine and ten, phasing onto Platform 9 3/4. The place was crowded with people. The scarlet steam engine was already billowing white smoke from it’s smoke stack.  
“We should hurry.” Hermione pulled us through the crowd and up into the train. Most of the compartments were full, but we managed to find one near the middle car. Ginny bid us goodbye to find her friends and the rest of us placed our luggage up in the overhead rack. Hermione and I got into a discussion about the books we had read over the summer. She tried to explain the concepts to Ron, but he gave up very quickly. Harry joined us a little later and immediately went to sleep. He slept most of the ride, sometimes fitfully. I read a potions manual most of the way, sitting next to Harry to soothe his jitters every now and again. When we arrived I woke Harry up. He changed rather quickly and we left the train together. Harry walked out in front. A platinum blond head bobbed in the crowd, coming ever closer to Harry. I sped up to intercept the encounter.  
“Well, I see they let you out. They should have a cell in Azkaban for you by now.” Malfoy’s drawling voice taunted. His two cronies Crabbe and Goyle flanked either side of him.  
“STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!” I held Harry’s arm.  
“Come on Harry, he isn’t worth it.” I sent a glare in Malfoy’s direction, trying to soothe Harry by touching his hand with my own. The waves I sent seemed to help him relax even if just for a little while.  
“Complete nutter I tell you.” Crabbe and Goyle guffawed as they walked away. Malfoy turned and his eyes met mine. Ice met water and for a moment I wondered what I saw there. It seemed like a type of longing, but that couldn’t be right, after all, it was Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2: In Which a Secret Pact is made

We walked up to where the carriages were usually stationed. As with every year I saw the creatures pulling them, but said nothing. Yet this time Harry stopped to stare at them.  
“You can see them can’t you Harry?” I asked. The year before he had watched Cedric Diggory die, he would be able to see the Thestrals now.  
“What are they?” He asked, reaching out towards the horse like animals strange pointy snout.  
“What are you talking about Harry, the carriages are pulling themselves just like always.” Hermione fussed. Of course she didn’t understand magic she couldn’t see.  
“Don’t worry, I can see them too.” A long haired blond girl muttered in a lofty voice.   
“Hello Luna.” I waved as I took the seat next to her and Neville next to me.  
“Another new necklace I see.” I pointed down at the string and bottle cap charm around her neck.  
“It’s a charm really, it keeps away the nargals.” I loved Luna, she was super loopy but most likely the wisest person I had ever met in my life. Ron and Hermione started whispering.  
“Oh yeah, this is Luna Lovegood, she’s a Ravenclaw.” I smiled. Luna smiled flipping her thick blond hair behind her ear. She was wearing those same beaded radish earrings. The ride was in silence, the castle coming into view around the corner. I watched the thestrals moving up the hill, their skeletal muscles contracting as they moved. We stopped right outside the large mahogany doors and split ways in the front hall.

We entered the great hall and all eyes turned to us. Most were from the other tables, but I was surprised to find some of the Gryffindors staring us down. Harry moved with Ron and I on each side of him. When we sat down, Neville sat on the side closest to the other students and I took the side closest to the end of the table. Ron and Hermione sat across from us, trying to keep the glares to a minimum.  
“I know I’m beautiful but stop staring for gods sake!” A few looked away, but some kept their eyes rudely on us. Harry smiled weakly.  
“Ignore them Harry.” Hermione pushed.  
“Buggers can’t keep their eyes in their heads.” I grinned at the familiar voice.  
“Hello Raven.” Raven Croft was the only decent Slytherin I knew. At a lumbering six foot three he was an intimidating specimen, but his bright gray eyes told a different story. His shaggy black hair was in his eyes as usual, the streaks currently a silver color.  
“Darling, if only you knew how much I missed that lovely face.” Hermione choked on a gob of mashed potatoes.  
“Calm down Hermione, I could flatter you too.” Raven grinned showing off his pearly whites. Harry snorted.  
“Now now Raven, you need to learn to keep your eyes on the prize.” I grinned.   
“And this is why I missed you Nala, your flirting skills should be legendary.” He took my hand and kissed it.  
“Until we meet again my princess.”  
“Always looking forward to it my prince.” He winked at Hermione before walking off to his house table.  
“I still don’t trust that guy.” Ron muttered, glaring at the Slytherin table.  
“Well he is a charming deceiver eh?” I wiggled my eyebrows and Hermione giggled.  
“You only trust him because you fancy him.” Harry added. I shook my head, rolling up my sleeve. There was a permanent red celtic chain link burned into my wrist.  
“No, he’s bound to me mate.” I whispered. Hermione gasped.  
“What is that?” Ron asked curiously.  
“It’s the mark of a blood promise. I learned about them in my magical creatures book. A Nymph can make up to ten blood promises to bind her to humans or other creatures. Once the bond is taken I get a permanent link on my wrists until I have five on each wrist. Raven has a silver band running around his upper arm of the same symbols.” I pulled my sleeve down.  
“So what did he promise?” Hermione asked. I smiled.  
“To never betray me on penalty of painful disintegrating death.” I smiled and Ron gulped. At that point Dumbledore stepped up to the front of the hall and cleared his throat. The entire hall went quiet and all eyes were on the elderly headmaster.  
“We welcome the old and new students to yet another year at Hogwarts! First off we have some staffing changes. Proffessor Grubbly-Plank has been appointed Care of Magical Creatures teacher in the place of Hagrid while the game keeper is on temporary leave.” I turned to the others who shrugged their shoulders. He must have been out on an errand for Dumbledore.  
“ I would also like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Art’s teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge from the Ministry of Magic. I believe we can all agree to say good luck. Mr. Filtch has…” I looked up at the grotesque squat woman sitting up at the table. She was wearing a pink dress with matching hat atop her curly dirty blond hair. She was the one who had interrupted Dumbledore by clearing her throat. The hall watched as the toad like woman stepped out in front of the staff table.  
“She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge.” Harry whispered. This caught my attention. I stared up at the woman who had an almost sickening smile on her face. Somehow I imagined pink polka dots and sickeningly adorable creatures were this woman’s favorite things.   
“Thank you headmaster for the most warm welcome.” She giggled and I cringed.   
“She’s horrid, so much pink.” I muttered. Ron fought back a snort while Hermione elbowed me in the side. Harry was watching Umbridge as her beady little eyes moved around the tables.  
“The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this... historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be... prohibited!" She giggled again which suddenly became like broken glass to my ears.  
“Thank you professor for that…illuminating speech.” She sat back down at the staff table and we were given the go to continue eating.

“What in merlins name did all that mean?” Ron asked as he helped himself to some of the chocolate pudding.  
“It means that the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts.” Hermione explained. I watched Umbridge try to converse with Sev who was sitting on her left. He looked like he wanted to kill someone.  
“Well, at least we aren’t the only ones who are uneasy about her.” I pointed up to the staff table where Mcgonagall was whispering something to Professor Sprout. Down the table Professor Vector and Professor Sinistra were also looking in the strange pink toads direction.

“I think the teachers are on your side Harry.” I grinned. Harry shook his head.  
“They believe Dumbledore.”   
“Yes and Dumbledore believes you Harry. In that sense not all is lost.” Hermione smiled. I glanced over at the Slytherin table to find Raven staring right back.  
“I’ll see you guys up in the tower okay?” I bid them goodnight and exited the great hall. I only had to wait a few moments before Raven appeared as well.

“So?” I asked. He shook his head.   
“I ran out just like you said, couldn’t send you an owl because they kept getting intercepted.” I sighed and smiled.  
“That’s great Raven, I’m glad you at least got out of there before things got dangerous.” He shrugged.  
“I’m just glad I don’t have the dark mark tattooed on my forearm.” He grinned.   
“Are you going to talk to Dumbledore tonight?” I asked. He nodded.  
“Yeah, but that Umbridge woman could complicate things. My father works at the ministry with her. I’m not sorry that I left my parents, but I am a little worried about what will happen to me.” I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked him straight in the eye.  
“Whatever happens, you can always come to me and besides, you’ll probably end up living with me in the near future.” I wiggled my eyebrows. Raven busted out laughing.  
“Live with you? Can you imagine how much trouble we’d cause Snape?” He asked, shaking his head.  
“I’m just saying it’s an option that you can present to Dumbledore if you wish.” Raven wrapped his arms around my waist and bent down to kiss my forehead.  
“Thanks Nala, that means a lot that you have all this faith in me.”   
“I got your blood Raven, I don’t trust anybody.” We both laughed at that. The blood pact had been made last year after he practically saved me from a horrible night after the Yule Ball. He had promised that he would protect me and support Harry against the dark lord. The biggest problem was that his parents were huge supporters of Voldemort, so I had given him a way out. I guess you could say I was recruiting too.

“Why don’t you two find a room?” I let go of Raven’s neck to face a rather angry looking Malfoy.  
“Gladly if it means we won’t have a nosy ferret listening in.” I flared my nostrils and tried to pull Raven away, but he stayed planted.  
“Come on now Draco, you can’t just be like that.” His tone was rather conversational. I lifted my eyebrow at the black haired male. He gave me a look that told me he’d explain later.  
“You should go up to bed Nala, I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” I was watching Malfoy carefully. Those icy blue eyes bore into my soul, but they looked so…empty.  
“Yeah alright.” I gave Raven a quick kiss on the cheek before heading up the stairs to the dorms. I wondered about what I had just seen and found myself looking back to where the two boys had stood. They had already left for the dungeons, but there was something strange about the whole thing. Why would Raven want anything to do with Malfoy?

“Hey Nala! Wait up!” It was Ginny that had called from the foot of the stairs. I stayed on the landing and waited for her to catch up. We started up the stairs together.  
“Hello Ginny, have a good dinner?” I asked. She shrugged.  
“I suppose, Micheal wouldn’t keep his hands to himself so I didn’t really get to eat.” I giggled. Ginny had started dating Micheal Corner after the end of last year. He was a sweet boy, but really needed to learn boundaries.  
“Yes he is rather grabby isn’t he?” I smiled. Ginny nodded, staring at the floor.  
“Something on your mind Ginny?” I asked. She was quiet for a few moments.  
“Harry was brave despite all the people against him.” I gave her an all knowing smile. Ginny always had a crush on Harry even when she was with someone else. They were meant for each other, they just didn’t know it yet.  
“He’s strong and he has us.” I agreed as we finally came to the ninth floor.  
“House Elf.” I said to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She swung open to reveal the small opening into the Gryffindor common room. Ginny took a seat down on the plush red couch in front of the already roaring fire.  
“He’s never going to have a normal life is he?” Ginny muttered, her eyes on the glowing embers in the fireplace. I watched the flames light up her brown eyes.  
“Someday we all will Ginny, we just have to believe it to be true. We have to have faith.” I patted her on the back and she gave me a weak smile.

“I just wish it could be over.” I nodded.  
“Yes, but when it’s done, we’ll wonder how we could have lived without the experience.” She shook her head.  
“You really are more wise than some people give you credit for.”   
“You kidding? I get all this stuff from Luna.” We both laughed. Ginny was another person who thought Luna was brilliant, just a bit loony.   
“Well I’m quite tired, I’ll be up in the dorms okay? If you ever need to talk though…”  
“Come to you of course.” Ginny smiled. We shared a hug and I made my way up to my dorm room. My mind wandered back to Raven. I made up my mind to ask him tomorrow whether he wanted to tell me or not.  
!  
!  
!  
Raven checked to make sure the coast was clear before closing and locking the classroom door behind him. Malfoy was leaning against the wall, his hair hanging in his face and his arms crossed against his chest.  
“You sure you want to do this Malfoy? You can’t chicken out once it’s done.” The blond huffed and nodded.  
“Only if you keep up your end of the bargain.” Raven rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was make a pact with Draco Malfoy, but the reward was rather much to resist. He was promising loyalty and from what Nala said anyone willing that could be trusted was worth taking. Malfoy had agreed to give loyalty to Raven’s cause, to his freedom in exchange for being allowed close to Nalavain.   
At first Raven thought he had been joking, but the young Malfoy was determined.  
“When this is done I have to convince her to finish it…”  
“I know, I can wait.” Raven shook his head.  
“You have to help yourself. I can only get you so far.” Malfoy nodded.  
“Ready for this…Draco?” The name felt foreign to his lips.  
“I suppose…Raven.” He spat the name, but at least he said it. Raven held out his arm and became relieved when he found the pale skin of Malfoy’s arm to be unmarked. He pulled out his wand as he grabbed Draco’s smaller forearm. He pressed the wand to the jointed limbs and a small barrier of white strings erupted over the area.

“Do you so swear to promise your loyalty to Nalavain and no one else?” Raven whispered. He was waiting for Draco to break the bond, but he didn’t. He gripped the skin of Raven’s arm harder.  
“I swear.” The voice didn’t waver or crack, it was absoulute.  
“Do you so swear upon her agreement to bond you that this agreement will be null and void unless stated by her?”   
“I swear.”  
“And do you so swear from this moment that to allow no sway of opinions?” There was silence as if Malfoy was having second thoughts. Ice blue met silver gray as he finished the oath.  
“I swear.”


	3. Chapter 3: In Which Umbridge's Suppression Begins

I had thought about dropping out of Defense Against the Dark Arts, but it was useless. If I wanted to become a healer it was required that I make at least an E on my OWLs in that class. It was horrible getting up the next morning and dragging myself down to the table. I felt like a zombie.  
“Morning.” Ron groaned as I took a spot between him and Harry.  
“Where is Hermione at?” I asked. As if on cue she came in bushy haired and bright eyed sitting across from me.  
“Good Morning!” She cheered. We all grunted in response. I started loading my plate with sausage and eating slowly.  
“Aren’t we just excited.” Raven sat down next to me and Ron moved to sit next to Hermione. I practically collapsed on his shoulder. He broke out laughing.  
“Awww I love you too vixen.” He ran his fingers through my hair and I snuggled into his robes.  
“You smell good.” I grunted. Raven chuckled.  
“So what classes do you have this morning Nala?” I reached into my pocket and handed my schedule to Raven. He took it and read over it.  
“I know it isn’t pleasant, but you have potions, DADA, and Care of Magical Creatures with us charming Slytherins.” He smiled. I looked up at him bleary eyed and snorted.  
“Oh! You have Ancient Runes with me!” Hermione squealed.  
“Herms, too early…” I grumbled, shoving a roll in my mouth. I glanced up at the staff table to see Umbridge in a bright pink fuzzy dress with matching earrings.

“How can she stand to wear that?” I asked, yawning.   
“No clue, but I have to agree that pink is a horrible color.” Harry mused. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
“So Care of Magical Creatures first there sweet cheeks.” I frowned.  
“But no Hagrid.”   
“I wonder where he is?” Ron mused as we finished our rather sleepy first breakfast of the year. Raven insisted on carrying me on his back. I laid my chin on his shoulder as we made our way down to Hagrids cabin where a few students had already gathered together.

“Last time we got a close look at unicorns! I wonder what she’ll teach us next?” I heard Lavender Brown whisper.  
“Yeah, less dangerous is alright with me.” Pavarti Patil muttered in agreement. I frowned. While unicorns were fascinating, they were the only ‘nice’ creatures I could really appreciate. Professor Grubbly-Plank came walking down in a rather lopsided hat. Her short cropped wavy gray hair just poked out. The wrinkles on her face even seemed more pronounced today. Raven set me down just as she walked to the front of the class.  
“Alright class gather round. Today we will be going around back to see our magical creatures.” We followed Professor Grubbly-Plank to the back of Hagrids cabin where she flicked her wand into the empty pumpkin patch. What appeared was a giant golden cage large enough for at least one person to stand in.

“I need a volunteer please.” She motioned. Everyone seemed to think she had gone a little senile in her age. Was the cage supposed to keep something dangerous?  
“You Miss Harlow.” I froze. Raven grinned. She motioned me forward and quickly pushed me into the golden prison. I suddenly became aware of the magical barrier. It kept me from seeing anything outside the cages bars or hear anything for that matter. It looked like I was in a golden prison surrounded by moonlight. I looked around, but saw nothing. What was the joke here?

“Sit down and keep quiet for a moment Miss Harlow.” Professor Grubbly-Planks voice called from an unknown area. I followed orders and sat down on the ground of the suddenly bush ridden cage. For a few moments I began to think she was talking about Nymphs and didn’t want me to get offended or something when a small creature peaked out from behind one of the many bushes. It was a tiny bird, a blue one with beautiful black leopard like spots all over it’s feathers. I knew this little bird well. It had three feathers sticking up on top of its head and the poor thing looked weary.

“A Jobberknoll.” I whispered as the little bird began flitting around the cage. A bunch of it’s feathers fell out and onto the ground. The poor thing was dying! I picked up a few of the feathers and inspected them carefully. The blue feathers looked as if they had tracks of black running in patterns. When the bird finally landed it looked up at me with its sad eyes.  
“Come on out now dear, it may be best.” A door had appeared and there stood Professor Grubbly-Plank. I exited the cage, knowing what would happen soon if I didn’t. She closed the cage door behind me.  
“Now as I had been saying to the class, this is a Jobberknoll, a very sick one. They have already determined that there is nothing left to do but let nature take it’s course. Can anyone tell me why the Jobberknoll appeared when Miss Harlow entered the cage?” Hermione’s hand shot straight up in the air. Professor nodded for her to speak.  
“Because the Jobberknoll is a very vain bird that likes others to appreciate it’s patterned plumage.”   
“Very good Miss Granger, 5 points to Gryffindor.” I walked back over to Raven who shook his head at me.  
“Now I wanted you all to see first hand the bird that is called a ‘swan’ of some species because…”  
She started going on about the magical properties of the birds feathers and various habits it possessed when Raven slid a note in my hand. I looked up at him. I opened it quickly.  
“Meet me at lunch on the fourth floor.” I nodded and Raven turned back to the teacher who was now talking about the unique instance of death that a Jobberknoll had. The sad bird flew down to a bush in the cage and perched, shivering slightly. I felt sorry for the poor creature, a spectacle for a class, dying alone in a prison.

“Excuse me professor?!” I called over the crowd. Professor Grubbly-Plank turned to me, her eyebrow raised.  
“Yes Miss Harlow?”   
“I was wondering…if you’d allow me to…well…stay in the cage until he dies.” Some of the Slytherins started chuckling. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at me like I had three heads.  
“You want…to go back in?” She asked. I turned my eyes to the shivering bird who was still molting his beautiful feathers.  
“Yes please.” Hermione looked from the bird to me and let out an all knowing smile. She raised her hand.  
“Can I go too Professor? I’ve always wanted to hear the death cry before.” People were murmuring now and Professor Grubbly-Plank looked rather uncertain.  
“We can wear muffs Professor.” Hermione assured her. With a rather unsure nod, we were given the go ahead. Hermione and I walked into the cage and the door was closed behind us. I walked over to the shivering bird who looked up at me in utter despair.  
“Oh Nala, can you do anything?” Hermione whispered. I took the bird from it’s perch and held it in my arms, stroking it’s beautiful feathers. Hermione sat across from me and placed her hands over her ears. As I stroked the dying animal, something rather interesting happened. The feathers that the bird had molted came to circle around us. From what I had read this was somewhat normal. The Jobberknoll was finishing it’s life. As the bird opened it’s beak I expected to hear words spilled out backwards, but instead a most beautiful noise was emitted. Hermione was in shock as the bird began to sing a most wondrous song that seemed almost like the noise from a music box. It was backwards, but the melody could still be detected. When the bird finished it’s song it spoke one word in a familiar voice.  
“llonkrebboj.” Which was Jobberknoll backwards. It had heard me say it’s name. With that the small birds eyes blinked out and it’s head rested soundly against my chest. Hermione and I exchanged looks as the gate to the cage swung open. I placed the bird down and left, but not before taking a few of the feathers and stuffing them in my robes. The other students were in awe as we rejoined the now silent group. Even the Professor seemed amazed.  
“My dear child, what did you do?”   
“I don’t know. It was suffering so I tried to comfort it I guess.” Class was dismissed early for research. I got out of there before being prodded. Thinking about it, Dumbledore wouldn’t have told the elderly teacher of my heritage so easily. It was still secret, I was still safe.  
“Do you think it was because you’re half nymph?” Hermione asked in a low voice as we walked back up to the castle.  
“I’m not sure, no creature has reacted like that before.” Harry shook his head.  
“I don’t know Nala, you have a way with animals that no one else does.”  
“Yeah, you remember the blast ended skrewts? They were vicious things but they were so docile around you.” Ron added. I hadn’t really thought about that. Some of the most vicious creatures tended to be tame in my presence. I really needed to read more into my powers…  
!  
The rest of the classes that morning went by rather quickly. Herbology and Charms were generally fast, we even got a little less than would be expected in Ancient Ruins. After taking Arithmancy last year I was sure that Ancient Ruins would be just as interesting. We made our way down to lunch where I grabbed a chicken sandwich and some pumpkin juice before hurrying up to the fourth floor corridor. Raven was already there, snacking out on a ham and turkey sandwich.  
“You rang?” I asked. He didn’t smile.  
“You wanted to know about yesterday right? About Malfoy?” I had figured he would have tried to avoid the subject, but since he was bringing it up…  
“You aren’t going back to your parents are you?” I asked. He paled and shook his head so hard I thought it would unhinge.  
“Merlin no! Let’s walk alright?” We started down the hallway with silence. I waited patiently until Raven sighed.  
“It’s not really something I can tell you straight out so I’m going to word it like this. We all know Malfoy is a coward right?” I nodded. Raven started to grin.  
“Well, apparently he’s a coward with women too.” I busted out laughing causing a few passing students to shoot us a look of disgust.  
“Are you kidding? Malfoy is afraid of women?” Raven placed his finger to his lips trying to hush me up.  
“It isn’t supposed to get out okay?” He also let out a chuckle though. I calmed down.  
“So, why are you and him so chummy all of a sudden?” I asked. He grinned.  
“He has agreed in exchange for my help that he’ll leave Harry alone.”   
“Are you serious?! In exchange for helping him get a girl he promises to leave Harry alone?”  
“That is what I said isn’t it?” He shook his head at me.  
“So what’s in it for you?” I asked. Surely he wasn’t doing this solely to get Malfoy off of Harry’s back.  
“He keeps the Slytherins from murdering me in my sleep. Whoever she is, he must really love her.” I raised an eyebrow.  
“What do you mean ‘whoever she is’, you don’t even know?” He shook his head.  
“Then how exactly do you help?” I asked. His grin faded.  
“Mostly keeping Pansy off his back so he can try for her, she must be a hard one. I still don’t get why he needs me though. Most girls around here are dying to sleep with him.” At moments like these I really wished I wasn’t this smart.  
“Unless she is someone who doesn’t like him at all.”   
“He’s after a Gryffindor?” I shrugged. I rather hoped he wasn’t and if he was, I really hoped it wasn’t me.  
!  
Draco sat in his room at lunch. He really wasn’t hungry. He was constantly cursing himself for asking help from that blood traitor. He couldn’t believe he had told him who it was either. It was pure blood suicide. Yet when he closed his eyes he saw her face swimming before him and he knew why he had asked for Raven’s help. She wouldn’t even look at him, let alone think of dating him. It had taken years to finally admit to himself that he loved her. No matter how hard he tried to surpress it, the feelings were always there. He wished it could have been anyone else and yet he never wanted anyone else in his life. She was perfect yet…a halfbreed. His family would never approve and he wanted her so badly it hurt.  
“Yo Dra…you okay?” It was Raven, he had come back from his little meeting with Nalavain. He said he would lie to get her to help out and they’d go from there.  
“I made a mistake asking you for help.” Draco muttered. Raven took a seat next the blond.  
“Nah, I think you’re just having second thoughts.” Raven was grinning.  
“You wouldn’t think so if you knew….” He whispered, wishing he could tell someone, anyone.  
“Well I can’t keep helping unless I know what you mean by that.” Draco sighed, it was worth a shot. He took a deep breath and began to explain.  
!  
When I sat down in the musty third floor tower of the DADA classroom I started to get nervous. Harry and Ron occupied a desk right next to Hermione and I.   
“We aren’t going to like this are we?” Ron muttered as the rest of the class filed in behind us. Raven took the empty seat behind Hermione beaming at me. I rolled my eyes. Umbridge appeared at the top of the office stairs, coming down with those pastel pink heels clicking against the stone. I tied my hair up in a ponytail, my bangs dropping at an angle across my face. When Umbridge got to the bottom she flicked her wand and words began appearing on the blackboard behind her.  
“Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations, O.W.L.s! Study hard and you will be rewarded.” Another flick of her wand and books flew across the room. They were a bright orange color with the portrait of a stereo typical muggle costumed witch and wizard stirring a smoking cauldron. Hermione opened up the volume and skimmed. She raised her hand.  
“Yes Miss Granger?” Her sickly sweet voice made me want to vomit.  
“There’s nothing in here about using defensive spells?”  
“Using defensive spells? Why would you need to use defensive spells?”   
“If we are attacked of course.” The class went silent when Harry spoke. Umbridge’s smile didn’t waver.  
“The ministry has agreed that a theoretical knowledge should be enough to get you through your exams. We are teaching you about defensive spells in a safe risk free way.” She mused.  
“Why if we are going to be attacked it isn’t going to be risk free.”   
“Students will raise their hands in my classroom.” Umbridge was losing her patience.   
“Now Mr. Potter, who do you think would attack children such as yourself?” She asked, the sickening sweetness back in her voice.  
“Oh I don’t know, maybe Lord Voldemort.” He said in a sarcastic manner. The whole class watched him as Umbridge approached his desk.  
“Despite the insistence of Dumbledore, Cornelius has agreed that the dark lord has not and will never return…”  
“But he is back! I saw him! I fought him! He killed Cedric!”  
“A tragic accident.”  
“How can you deny obvious signs of voldemorts return?”   
“Detention Mr. Potter! Tonight in my office.” That stopped the conversation. Harry was quieted even with the angry look on his face. We sat in silence and read our books. The fundamental idiocy of the whole book was daunting. When class was over I tried to catch up to Harry, but he walked furiously down to the dungeons.  
“I hope he’s alright.” Hermione said worried.  
“He’ll come around, Umbridge just hit him the wrong way is all.” Ron commented. Raven walked up next to me and linked arms with me. We started down to the dungeons with rather heavy hearts.


End file.
